


Dzikość mego serca

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Potterowskie Drabble [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony





	Dzikość mego serca

― Jutro ― mówi stanowczo. ― Pójdę jutro. 

* 

Jego gardło płonie, a on sam ma ochotę rzucić naczyniem z całej siły. Już nie może, to zbyt wiele. 

_Nie wiem sam, odwagi mi brak._

Patrzy nabiegłymi krwią oczami na Stworka, który, z usłużnie pochyloną głową, podaje mu kolejną porcję, bredząc coś o końcówce. Koniec nigdy nie nastąpi i on jest tego świadom. 

Koniec zwiastuje śmierć. Koniec to złamana obietnica. 

Kiedy jego palce zaciskają się na medalionie, czuje się dziwnie. Zupełnie, jakby zapomniał nagle o czymś bardzo ważnym. 

Robi krok naprzód i upada. Z paniką odkrywa, owinięte wokół swoich kostek, kościste palce. 

Krzyczy, gdy woda zalewa mu usta. 

_Znów jestem sam, tak potwornie sam._

* 

― Tylko do mnie wróć ― szepcze Severus, składając na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. 

― Wrócę.


End file.
